The Legend of Zelda: The Ed's Mask
by SGarrison
Summary: When yet another one of Eddy's scams fail, the three Eds find themselves in the biggest predicament a scam has left them in, yet. They are in a new world, guided by a fairy, aided by an elf-kid-hero, and trying to stop the moon! Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1: A Failed Scam

**A/N: **So, I decided to try out another crossover, since they're fun to write. So I decided to mix my favorite Zelda game, and the show I grew up with. Enjoy and be sure to leave reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Failed Scam**

"It's perfect!" the short Eddy exclaimed, thrusting his arms in the air dramatically.

"Eddy, don't you think it's a little risky taking Kevin's bike?" Double D said, raising a brow at the bike, now painted an ugly yellow by Eddy.

"Oh yeah, Shovel-head's fine! He won't even know! Kids all the way around the world will line up to ride this luxury bike through the woods! Once we finish putting on the final touches! Jaw Breakers until the day we die, Sockhead! Think of it!"

Double D sighed, tired of Eddy's antics. He tramped towards the bike, and began to take measurements. He calculated the numbers in his head, and started to retrieve several planks of wood. The skinny boy took a deep breath, realizing he was about to once again, ruin Kevin's bike. He began to hammer.

---

Minutes later, as he finally finished, he backed up to survey his handywork. What had once been a perfectly normal bike was now a strange yellow 'thing' pulling a crude and simple covered wagon.

Eddy gave an excited battle cry and took off to the Cul-de-sac.

"Sometimes I don't know about that boy, Ed," the sockhead told the largest of the Eds, Ed.

Ed smiled, "I don't know either!! We are one in the same!" he said excitedly, becoming itchy with glee.

---

The kids inside, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny, rode the bumpy trails, Ed riding the bike, making it go at great speeds. He was laughing all the way.

"I'm scared, Sarah!" the little boy Jimmy cried.

Sarah was getting angry, "YOU CALL THIS A LUXURY RIDE?" she screamed.

"This is fun, huh, Plank?" Johnny said to a wooden plank in his hand with a crayon face.

Eddy and Double D rode on top, "Eddy, this is highly unsafe! At this rate, a good bump could launch us. A hard landing on the left wheel of the wagon could -"

"-Yeah, yeah! Keep going, Lumpy!" Eddy cried to Ed, who just laughed more and pedaled faster.

Just then, the bike hit a rock. The rock acted as a ramp, and sent the whole 'vehicle' flying. Everyone started to scream. The wagon landed, breaking apart and sending Eddy and Double D flying deeper into the woods. Ed fell off of the bike, which broke free from the wagon and went flying in the direction the other two Eds had gone.

"I'm coming Mr. Bike!" Ed yelled, taking off into the deep woods.

"I want my money back!" Sarah still managed to yell from under the pile of wood.

Suddenly, the pile burst open to reveal a furious Johnny, "Look what they did to Plank!!" he roared, thrusting his wooden friend and the bewildered Jimmy.

At the very bottom of Plank's left eye, there was a small scratch.

"Nooo!!" Johnny yelled.

---

Eddy finally awoke, looking around. Tall trees were all around him. He managed to stand on unstable, shaking feet with a little effort. Double D was leaning against a tree. The bike was resting a few feet away, still in fairly good condition.

"Geez… that - my quarters!" Eddy remembered, searching all around until he found a soup can nearby. He ran over, and picked it, up, looking inside to see four quarters. "Oh thank goodness, my darlings are safe!"

Just then, as Double D opened his mouth to chide Eddy for being so selfish, there was a racket further down the path in the woods, and a strange thundering sound, drawing nearer.

Then, from around the corner, and horse came around, with a strange scare-crow creature riding. Eddy couldn't see his face well, mainly because he was focused on something green hanging on to the scare-crow. The horse made the turn around the corner rather sharply, and flew off.

"What is this?" Eddy yelled, thrusting his arms into the air again.

The horse rode by, and the scarecrow snatched the can from Eddy's outstretched hand, "See ya'!" he cried in a child's voice, continuing down the path.

"My money!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Oh my word!" Double D cried out, rushing over to the green thing's aid.

It turned out to be a boy, with golden hair and a green tunic. Most of his hair was covered by a green pointed hat that fell down below his shoulders. His eyes were blue, and seemed a bit old for his age, as if full of experience. He wore a pair of ugly brown boots, and his back was covered by a shield with a strange bird-design on it, and a sword that seemed to fit the child perfectly. He was about the age of the Eds.

"Are you alright, sir?" Edd (Double D), asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah…" he said, grunting as he got to his feet, "Listen, that was my horse. That thing stole it! I gotta go!" he explained quickly.

"He took my cash!" Eddy screeched, his face contorted in hatred.

Just then, a nearby bush blew apart as if ran over by a train. Ed charged at the green boy, "Prepare to die, Zorlax! You have tortured the people of Zarna far too long!" he yelled, ready to tackle the boy.

He dove out of the way just in time for Ed to go flying past into a tree, "Ow-y…" he said in a tone that suggested the pain inflicted to his head was more funny that it was bad.

"Ed, good lord! Stop it before you hurt someone!" Double D yelled.

"Yeah, mono-brow! We gotta go get my money back! I was about to cash in on Jaw-Breakers!" Eddy snapped, beckoning everyone to follow him.

"Yes, I agree. But not for the money. I say we go in a valiant effort to help this boy!" Double D said, looking dignified as possible.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go!" Eddy shouted, growing more and more impatient.

Link shrugged, and took off running. Everyone followed suit, including Ed who looked as if he was in his own little world as he ran.

Double D was behind the group, being the slowest runner. In no time, he was cramping up and growing sweaty. "Oh, this is so barbaric!" he exclaimed, suddenly not as dignified as before, retrieving a wet rag from a brown bag he had. He began to wipe his head off where he was sweating.

"Hurry up, Sockhead!" Eddy called back.

Double D tried to pick up the pace, but to no avail. Eventually, his torment was finally nearing a close as he reached a tunnel in a hill-side. Everyone ran through, although eventually it became too dark to see.

Double D heard a few shouts up ahead, and grew scared. The next instant, he was shouting too as he lost his footing and went plummeting down a hole.

Just when the out-of-shape boy thought his end had been reached, he landed on something soft which absorbed his hard landing. He bounced off, and landed on something wriggling around.

"Who's there?" he asked into the darkness that engulfed him.

"That tickles, Double D!" he heard Ed's voice say again.

"Oh good lord!" the boy cried, jumping up, "I feel so unclean!" he cried. He didn't like to touch Ed, because Ed never bathed himself nor washed his nasty jacket which he had owned for about two years now.

"Hey, kid… get… off!" Eddy yelled, muffled by something.

"Oh, sorry," the mysterious boy said back, getting off of Eddy.

"We need to find a light switch in this place!" Double D said urgently.

As if on queue, a bright light suddenly flashed on. It was a spot light, shining on a hideous, grotesque figure floating in front of the confused group.

The room they were in was cave-like, with a square opening above an odd sort of plant thing with pink and green pedals, which had broke their fall. It had a little hole in the middle, and seemed alien.

The figure floating in front of them was otherworldly, too. It had a heart shaped face and glowing, bulbous eyes; horns protruded from the face. Two on top, and four on either side. Floating nearby, were two odd glowing balls with wings. One bright yellow, and another purple with a red outside.

"Heehee, had a nice fall, I see?" the scarecrow asked.

The two glowing balls started to laugh.

"Please, return the goods you have stolen!" Double D demanded, still trying to be polite.

All three burst out laughing as if told a hilarious joke, "Get a load of this guy, fairies!" he said between giggles and snorts.

Fairies? This was very strange, Double D noticed. Perhaps this was all a dream or joke.

"Hey, gimme my quarters back!" Eddy roared, pointing an accusing finger at the scarecrow.

"Skullkid, why dontcha teach these kids a lesson?" said the brightest 'fairy'.

"Good idea!" he said joyfully.

"Wait!" Link cried, "Where is my horse?"

"Oh, yeah. He wouldn't do what I told him. Got rid of him, 'n' all. You should be thankful, he was so stupid!"

Link looked half close to tears, and half like he had been slapped for no reason.

"Well, I guess we should continue, then!" Skullkid said, leaning forward.

Double D held his breath. The mask started to shake, sending waves of energy at Double D and the weird kid. Edd started to feel weird.

Just then, as Double D started to black out, Eddy and Ed lunged forward, knocking Skullkid backwards.

"Ack! Stop!" he cried, waving his hand. A blast of energy sent the two flying backwards.

"Have fun, you guys! Hope you like my parting gifts! You all can stay in that form forever!" he said, breaking into a fit of laughter, floating back towards the wall where a heavy stone door opened up. The fairies were following him.

"Stop!" Eddy cried, running towards Skullkid, fists clenched.

"No so fast, shorty!" The white fairy said, flying towards Eddy. She slammed into him with a magical attack, sending Eddy flying again.

"Yeah, you stay with - "

She was cut off by another voice, " TATL!"

She turned just in time to see the massive door slam shut. She flew forward and smacked it, but it didn't budge. While she assaulted the door, Double D and the boy stood, waking up.

"What happened?" Double D asked, feeling disoriented. The room seemed bigger. He took a few steps, and noticed he was a little more flat-footed than usual. He looked into a puddle, and cried out when he saw his reflection.

"Oh no! What in sam hill did the scandal do to me?" he screamed. He was now shorter, and made of wood. His head was large and round, and he had a snout where his mouth and nose should have been. His eyes were glowing, but he still had his sock hat, though it was longer than usual. He had his shorts on, though they had shrunk, and he no longer wore his shoes. The green boy suffered similar results. Double D also noticed his voice had become higher, and had taken on a squeaky tone.

"Oh Din! I'm a Deku Scrub!" the boy cried out, realizing what had happened.

"What is a 'Deku Scrub'?" Edd asked.

"Little wooden creatures. Oh no, this is terrible!" he said in despair.

Eddy turned to see the two, and started to laugh, forgetting his money momentarily, "HA! Looks good on you, Sockhead!" he said, rolling around laughing.

Ed started to laugh, even though he didn't know why. He noticed Double D, and stopped, "EVIL TIM!!"

"No, Ed! It's me, Eddward! Er… Double D! I was transformed!" Double D explained hastily.

Ed thought this through, hesitated, and then resumed laughing with Eddy.

"Hey, morons! Help me out, here!" a voice rang out.

Everyone turned to the fairy.


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn of the First Ed

**Chapter 2:**

**Dawn of the First Ed**

* * *

The fairy looked very annoyed, "Hey, if you haven't noticed, we're stuck here! Someone come open this door! We have to catch up with Skullkid!" she snapped.

Eddy looked annoyed, "Oh yeah? Why should we help you?"

"You should help me," the fairy said, changing tactics, "because a sweet and innocent little girl is asking you!"

No one moved.

"Oh, come on! My little brother has been separated from me! Is that what you want? Pretty please?" she said.

This seemed to have struck a chord with Ed, who's brotherly spirit took over. He dashed forward before the others could stop him, arms flailing behind him, and crashed through the massive stone door. Tatl cheered triumphantly and zoomed through, down a long hallway and out of sight.

The Eds and the mysterious kid-turned-deku-scrub quickly raced after her, down a winding hallway made of solid wood. They came out onto a platform, which overlooked a deep dark pit. Roughly thirty feet away was another platform, which led to a door. The fairy was on the other platform, trying to get this door open.

She quickly flew back over to them, "So, uh that stuff back there..."

Double D stepped up, looking quite enraged, "You... you... you fiend! I demand you return me and this fellow here to our former selves! This is an outrage!"

She shot him a look, "Calm down, I can't do that. Look, so, about that stuff... can we pretend that didn't happen? Look, I need to catch up with my little brother, who is a really big klutz and could get himself into all kinds of trouble if I'm not there to keep him in line. You two want to find Skullkid, so why don't we help each other out?"

Everyone thought it over for a moment, exchanging glances amongst themselves.

"We'll do it," the mystery deku spoke.

"Who made him the boss?" Eddy said in a upset tone.

"I second the motion, however begrudgingly," Double D said to the fairy.

Tatl sighed with relief, "Good, now it's settled. I'm Tatl, and you all are...?"

"I'm Eddward, pleased to meet you," Double D said, extending a wooden hand.

Tatl gave him a slight look of disgust, "Yeah, sure, whatever kid."

"I'm Eddy, and this lump over here is Ed."

Everyone turned to the mystery deku, "Link," he said flatly.

"Okay, so... let's get across this pit, shall we? I assume you all don't have wings, so, we're going to have to find another way... how about this deku flower?" she said, motioning to the flowered plant on the ground, much like what had caught their fall in the previous room.

"How is this specimen to be used?" Double D asked.

"Well," Tatl begin, "Scrubs - like you - use these plants as launching pads. I've seen it before. So, I imagine if you were to get in there somehow, you could use it to launch yourself to the other side."

Ed looked excited, "Like a spaceship?" he exclaimed.

Double D looked somewhat annoyed, "No, Ed, I don't believe that would have the force necessary to launch us into outer space."

Tatl looked at Eddy, "Are these two for real?"

Eddy sighed, "I stopped paying attention a while ago."

Ed laughed, "Spaceship!"

He grabbed up Double D and Eddy, throwing them headfirst into through the door on the other side of the pit. He grabbed Link and threw him aswell. Link squealed in his new Deku voice as he crashed into the wall.

"Nice going, bird brain. Now how are you going to get across?" Tatl asked, an annoyed expression on her face.

Ed laughed, picking himself up by his own buttocks; which seemed highly impossible as he was now hovering in midair, and threw himself across, crashing into the wall on the other side much like the others had.

"Nice going, Lumpy. Now I think I'm going to need stitches," Eddy said, rubbing his sore head.

They made their way into the next room, which, to their horror - was made of nothing but floating platforms leading to a door much further away this time. Everyone slowly turned to look at Ed, a look of sheer terror on their faces.

Ed smiled, "Prepare for blast off!"

Several minutes and quite possibly some broken bones later, the group stumbled into the Sewer-looking room by a small, man-made stream, gasping for breath. Ed followed in after them, giggling.

"Are we ready to go to mars?" he asked.

Link stood up, "Please... no." He had no idea what mars was, and he didn't have any motivation whatsoever to find out.

Double D stood up and took in his surroundings. They seemed to be located in the inner-workings of some sort of mechanical design, judging from the spinning water powered gears working overhead.

Tatl flew forwards up a moss-covered ramp, "Come on, guys, hurry! We're almost there!"

Everyone scurried after the fairy, spotting a door at the top of a flight of stairs. They all made a break for it, before a creepy voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

Everyone turned to observe the skinny man with orange hair in a purple suit, physically straining under the load of a bag that was at least five times the size of his entire body. His face, contorted in the agony of trying to bear the load, while attempting to smile, was a creepy one.

Ed took cover behind Eddy, "He scares me," he said timidly.

"You scare me," Tatl muttered under her breath, glancing at Ed.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Double D called out to the man.

He nodded with great difficulty, "I'm fine. Well, except for a problem I've come across recently..."

"A problem with hoarding overstuffed bags and wearing them everywhere?" Tatl asked.

"I wouldn't say overstuffed," the man said indignantly, "I keep only the bare essentials."

"Like your house?" Eddy scoffed.

"No, just my masks, and a few changes of clothes, an organ - but that's not what's important right now. What's important is catching up to that imp from earlier!" he said.

This seemed to grab everyone's attention.

"Ah, you see, I know what he has done to you, and I have the knowledge to return you to your former selves. Unfortunately, it would require the ocarina stolen from you," he said, pointing at Link.

"So, if you bring me that Ocarina, and the mask that the imp stole from me," he continued, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of the bag, "I will return you to your former selves. But, I am a very busy fellow, and will have to leave this land in three days. So, I beg of you, please accept this challenge and return here in three days time. You all will benefit," he said.

"But what about my quarters?" Eddy said desperately.

"Um, y-yes, sure, why not. Bring them here, too. Now, hurry. The clock is ticking!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrise Over Clocktown

**Chapter 3**

**Sunrise Over Clock Town**

Everyone squinted in the bright light outside of the dark room. Tatl flew ahead of the group, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, it's morning! I thought it was close to nightfall a while ago," she said, scratching her little fairy head.

Eddy scoffed, "Big deal. I want my money back!"

"Now, now, Eddy," Double D began, "We will find your 'cash' soon enough. But first, we need to find this Skull Kid fellow. Now where could he be?"

Double D scanned the area around him. They seemed to be in some sort of large plaza, with lines strung from building to building, displaying colorful flags of all sorts. The town seemed to have somewhat of an old-world feel to it, and most of the buildings' roofs were made from straw. Construction workers were hard at work, building a small structure in the middle of the plaza, and setting out torches. Behind them was a massive stone tower with a strange looking clock ticking at the top. He now realized what the water powered gears had been for, and marveled at its sheer size.

Tatl shrugged, "Not sure. He's been acting weird lately, now that I think about it. So I don't think he's going to be around any of our usual hideouts. The only thing I can think of is to ask the Great Fairy. She'd know where he is. She knows everything."

"There's a Great Fairy here, too?" Link said.

"Great Fairy? Are you kidding me? This better be a joke," Eddy said.

Tatl looked at both of them with bewilderment, "What do you mean? Of course there's a Great Fairy here! Come on now, let's go find her!"

Ed laughed, "Double D, do you think the fairy will give me the comic book I've been wanting? Do you think so?"

Double D sighed. It was going to be a long day.

They left the plaza, and broke off onto a side street. There seemed to be more people here, pushing and shoving through crowds trying to get to various shops and restaurants.

"Gah, why do tourists always have to be up so early?" Tatl said, easily maneuvering through the thick crowds.

Link felt helpless, trying to push through the crowds and keep up with everyone, being as he was eye level with most people's' hips now. He also found it hard to walk on his flat wooden feet, which clonked awkwardly on the cobblestone street. He let out a frustrated squeal as a burly man nearly sent him flying backwards. He met eyes with Double D for a brief moment, who was struggling to use his new body as well.

Double D had never seen anything like this place. He made his way onto a larger street, where stalls were set up off to the side, selling all sorts of spices and clothing. He passed a large treasure chest shaped shop as they made their way into a larger plaza. Two entertainers stood in the middle of a crowd, juggling several little red balls between themselves, telling jokes all the while. Another man with a sign stood outside of a shop, calling out to the crowd:

"Honey and Darlings' Shop! Come on in! We're having a bombchu special! Will you be the next winner?"

Ed pointed at the shop, "Oh boy! Can we go in, pretty please?"

They ignored him and pressed on, passing a large building called the 'Stock Pot Inn'. An angry looking man with a mustache waited outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

Eddy passed a small child with a bandanna. His shirt had a '3' painted on the back. Eddy looked happy that someone was shorter than him, and placed his hand on the kid's head, moving him to the side.

"'Scuse me there, small fry," he said, grinning slyly.

The kid rolled up his sleeve, "Hey buddy, watch it, will ya'?" he snapped.

Tatl shot a glance in Eddy's direction, "Hey, try not to pick a fight with the bombers, we're in a hurry!"

Ed looked excited by another stall selling carnival masks, and ran over, practically drooling at the mouth as he eyed one shaped like some sort of monster.

"You want this one kid?" the old shopkeeper said.

Ed nodded.

"That'll be fifty rupees!" the man said, holding out his hand.

Ed looked confused, "Rupee?" he repeated.

Tatl flew between them, looking very annoyed, "Come on, you big oaf! We don't have time to stop at every little shop on the way over! Besides, fifty rupees is such a rip off! Let's go!"

Ed let out a small, "Aww..." and reluctantly followed after the fairy and the rest of the group.

Eddy's eyes gleamed as he glanced back at the stall owner, "Fifty whatsits? For some crummy mask?"

He noticed a mother and her child approach the stall, and give the man some shiny jewels in exchange for a mummy mask.

Eddy's eyes bugged, "Wow, that guy must be rich! I could make a killing in this town!" he said excitedly, rubbing his hands together as he hurried to catch up with the group.

They made their way through a series of less-crowded alleyways, and came out into a large grass field. A playground was situated in the corner by a large tree, and off in the distance, was a cave dug into the hillside. A few people sat on park benches enjoying the weather, but for the most part, this area of town was rather devoid of people.

They passed a kid in a red bandana, desperately trying to pop a balloon floating a few feet away with a blow gun.

"Good luck with that one," Tatl muttered.

Tatl led the way into the cave, and everyone made their way to a pool of water with ornate stone pillars holding up the cave wall. Tatl gasped in shock.

"Great Fairy! What's happened here?" she cried.

"Oh dear," said Double D.

Floating above the water were several fairies. They all had abnormally large heads, with little wings on top keeping them aloft. They milled about above the fountain with seemingly no purpose.

"Sheesh, some 'Great Fairy'," Eddy said, looking quite bored.

The sprites spoke in unison, "Please, hear my plea! The Masked Skull Kid has shattered me and one of my parts has gone missing! If you could return the missing link here, I could return the favor!"

Link nodded, "We're on it."

Ed was in the back of the group, shaking with fear. He pointed at the fairies, as if trying to warn the others about them.

Eddy gave him a look, "What's with you?"

"It's the plague of Zarna!"

Eddy punched Ed, sending him flying backward into the wall, "Put a sock in it!" he yelled, his voice shaking the walls of the cave.

Tatl growled, "Stop acting like idiots, I have to find my brother! Come on, let's go!"

They all left the cave, back into the bright sun. Double D looked at the sky, and noted it was probably an hour before noon. He sat on a park bench, accompanied by Link and Tatl. Ed and Eddy stood in front of them, mainly listening.

"So, where should we go looking for the missing, er, fairy?" Double D said, mainly directing the question at Tatl, since she wasn't foreign to the land.

Tatl shrugged, "Not sure. It could be anywhere, really. I guess we'll just have to start looking."

"How about we split up? To cover more ground?" Link suggested.

"An excellent idea!" Double D's Deku voice squeaked, "We could go in two groups, that way we won't get lost. Who will go with whom?"

Eddy nudged Ed, "Me and Lumpy here will go."

Link glanced at Double D, "We are both Deku."

Tatl nodded, "It's settled. I'll go with the big one and shortstop, since smarty pants and sword boy could probably hold their own."

Eddy growled, "Why I oughta-"

"Alright gentlemen, and lady," Double D said, cutting Eddy off, "We shall meet back up at the base of the clock tower in two hours!"

"Okay, we'll cover West and East Clock Town," Tatl said, "and smarty pants ("It's Eddward,") and... Link there will cover North and South, which would be this area and the Clock Tower area where we first were. Everyone got it?"

"Buttered toast!" Ed yelled goofishly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Great, now let's move!" Tatl said, leading Ed and Eddy down a side street.

Link sighed, "Well, we might as well look around this area a little more closely."

"I have no qualms with that idea, sir," Double D said, hopping to his feet.

Eddy walked nonchalantly behind Tatl while Ed stared with amazement at every single stall they passed. Tatl seemed to be on the lookout for the fairy, a job which obviously didn't interest the other two.

As they stopped to investigate an area, Eddy pulled Ed aside, "Look monobrow, we're gonna ditch this annoying light bulb, and we're gonna run some scams!"

Ed giggled and twitched with excitement, "Oh boy, oh boy, Eddy! Does this mean we get to buy jawbreakers?"

Eddy nodded with a wicked grin, "I bet they have some great jawbreakers here. Now, come on, let's get outta here and-"

Tatl landed on Eddy's shoulder, "I heard that!"

Eddy grinned sheepishly, "Aw, naw, we were just talking about finding that, uh... whatchamacallit! Yeah!"

Tatl smirked, "No, I heard about the scam..."

Eddy's stomach sank. There was no telling what the fairy would do.

"...and I think it's a great idea! Me and Skull Kid used to do stuff like that all the time when we needed some spare change. Come on, it's the big festival! The tourists are as gullible as they come these days!" she said, flying off, motioning for them to follow.

Eddy and Ed scurried after her, as Eddy whispered, "I'm starting to like this firefly!"

Double D and Link once again found themselves navigating the streets of Clock Town, working their way towards the southern district. The crowds were mostly concentrated indoors now, taking shelter from the midday heat in shops or restaurants.

Link glanced around, "I still haven't caught sight of that thing. I wonder how the others are doing?"

Double D shrugged, "Hard to say. Ed is a bit... well, you've seen him. And Eddy is about as immature as they come. We can only hope the fairy is keeping them in check."

"She better be," Link said, "because I doubt the fairy will be anywhere in that southern area by the clock tower. I mean, if we didn't see it before..."

They cut through the eastern side of town the same way they had come, and Double D grabbed Link's shoulder, making him stop. Link noticed they were standing in front of a large, official-looking building. Double D was staring at the sign.

"Drats, if only I could read that language," Double D said.

"You can't read that?" Link asked.

Double D shook his head, "I did a little reading in Spanish and French to be prepared for my foreign language courses, but other than that, I'm not too good with other languages."

Link sighed, and read it aloud:

"Mayor's Residence, official residence of the mayor. Open to the public from 10 a.m. to 8 p.m."

Double D took a step towards the ornate door, "I say, a figure of authority could perhaps point us in the right direction! How about it?"

Link shrugged his wooden shoulders, "I suppose we may as well check and ask."

Double D held the door politely for the boy, who shuffled past. They entered a large lobby, with a orange carpet adorned with splotches of green, blue, and yellow. The walls were painted a brown color, with swirly traditional markings on the wall behind the front desk, where a clock much like the one on the clock tower turned. Double D found the space very well done.

"Oh my, the subtleties of the room make for an aesthetically pleasing experience," he said, admiring the potted plants.

Link gave him a weird look, and made his way to the front desk, where a bored looking girl with green hair sat reading a book.

"Hmm...?" she said, looking up from the pages after they stood there for a moment. "Welcome. Do you have any business?"

Double D nodded, "Yes, we were going to inquire about a certain missing person whom we have been assigned the task of locating!"

She stared at him blankly.

"What he means is," Link said, "is that we're trying to find a lost person."

The secretary nodded, "Oh. Well, the mayor seems to be having a meeting right now, I think. Over there to your right is Madame Aroma's quarters. I think she's dealing with a missing person thing. Or I thought so. Go ahead," she said, leaning back; getting lost once more in the pages of her book.

The two scrubs made their way down a hallway, and passed through a wooden door. On the other side, a fire burned brightly. A very large lady wearing a yellow dress reclined on a couch, sipping from a small cup of tea. On another couch, was an even bigger person, who managed to get a gasp from Link.

Link inspected the second person closely. They were a large bloated fish person who resembled that of a koi. Could it be...? No, there were some slight differences from the person he knew.

"Oh my, are you two on a field trip?" she asked Link and Double D.

The fish person spoke, "Are the fins damp, lately?" they asked with an almost tired voice that had a slight hint of haughtiness in it.

"Excuse me?" Double D said sheepishly, taken aback by the fish.

"Are the fins damp lately? It is an expression used by us Zora. I'm sure if you told your teacher at Deku Elementary that, she would be quite impressed," they said, reaching over to pour a cup of tea.

Double D scratched his head, "Well, you see, we aren't exactly here on a field trip. A person to whom we are acquainted recently-"

Link sensed Edd was already losing the woman, and cut him off, "We're looking for a missing person."

The large woman's eyes brightened with recognition, "Ah ha! My person finder must have sent you two here as undercover agents of some sort! Yes, now that you mention it, I do have a certain person who needs finding!"

Link and Double D exchanged glances, a look of excitement in each other's eyes.

"You see," the large woman continued, "My son, Kafei, has recently turned up missing, and it has had me worried sick. I have been searching all over town for him, hiring the best person finders in the land... you must have been sent by a professional I contacted recently. So, do you have any leads?"

"Excuse me for just one moment, ma'am, we have urgent matters to discuss," he said, pulling Double D aside.

The lady nodded understandingly, "I am sure, being that you are working under such a highly established private investigator."

"What do we do?" Double D hissed with urgency.

Link thought for a moment, before speaking, "We might as well play along. You never know when something like this might come into play later on. Trust me, I've been in these situations before."

Double D nodded, "Alright, but don't do anything foolish."

They both turned to face the lady, "No ma'am," Link said, "I haven't gotten any leads as of late. But I will keep my eyes open. What does the missing person look like?"

She nodded, "Hm, yes. He is about this tall," she said, holding her hand at about six feet off the ground, "And he has long purple hair. I'm sure you will do well to find him."

Link nodded, "Yes, we will certainly keep our eyes peeled, Mrs...?"

"Madame Aroma, you may call me."

"Yes, well, thank you for your time, Madame!" Double D said, turning to leave before he dug himself any deeper into that mess.

They left the Mayor's Residence, and started once again traveling towards South Clock Town.

"That went well," Link said, kicking a broken glass bottle down the street.

"Now we have two missing persons we must locate," Edd said, thinking back to remember if he had ever seen a person with long purple hair.

"I suppose so. I'm not one to let stuff like this go unsolved," Link said.

"I agree. It is our moral duty to locate and find this young man before any harm could be brought to him," Double D declared as they finally arrived at South Clock Town.

They searched the area around South Clock Town, careful to avoid a certain stray dog that eyed them with hungry eyes, before meeting up at the base of the Clock Tower.

"This is hopeless," Link groaned.

Double D sighed, "I had hoped this quest would have been a bit more simpler. I suppose we will have to wait for our friends to return here."

"I suppose so," Link said, resting his arms on his knees and his head on his arms.

Double D scanned the surrounding area one last time. The fairy had to be here somewhere. He searched every area of the plaza, before hopping to his feet.

"Eureka!" he shouted triumphantly.

Link looked up, "What is it?"

Double D pointed. Off in the far corner of the plaza, hidden behind an empty market stall, was a flight of stairs leading off to a narrow alleyway.

"One last place we can check," he said excitedly, hobbling as fast as he could towards the stairway.

Link hurried to catch up with him, and together they navigated a narrow winding dirt path between two large buildings, before coming out into a courtyard. There was a wooden bench, and a tall tree giving the area some shade. A steady flow of water cut the courtyard into two areas of land, which were connected by a small wooden bridge. Off in the far corner was a door leading into a building. But that wasn't the interesting part.

There, floating above the water, was a fairy identical to the ones the Great Fairy had been broken into. They rushed to the waters edge and began to call the thing, trying to get it to come to them. But it continued to float, as if it did not know they were there.

"What do we do?" Double D asked.

Link looked at the water, "Well, we're made of wood, and every Deku Scrub I've ever seen was never one for swimming, so I don't think it'd be wise if we were to go for a swim. It's not close enough to either of the banks or the bridge to reach out and grab... I don't know what to do," he said helplessly.

Double D searched frantically for another option, before his eyes spotted Link's flat, almost paddle-like feet. He bent over to examine them.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

Double D finished looking at the feet up closely, and stood up, "We can still reach it! If my judgement is correct, you should be able to bounce on the water's surface by using your flat feet!"

Link shook his head, "No way that would work. You must be crazy."

"No, I am about ninety six percent positive!" Double D said reassuringly.

"I'd rather have a hundred," Link said, glancing nervously down at the water.

"Please, just try it. This seems to be what our feet were made for!" Double D said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Link sighed, mulling it over for a moment, "Alright, I'll do it... If this goes wrong, though..."

Double D shook his head quickly, "There is almost no way this will go wrong, I'm sure of it. Just don't stay on the surface too long, or your feet may absorb the water over time."

Link shook his head, "That's reassuring."

With one high pitched war cry, Link jumped from the bank. His flat feet slapped the water, and instinctively he hopped back up, giving an excited cheer. Double D pumped his fist into the air.

Link took a second to get used to the hops, and made his way awkwardly towards the fairy. When he was close enough, he grabbed it, and hopped across to the other side, letting go one last cheer.

He scurried back over to Double D's side, who gave him a high five.

"Wow, that was pretty good thinking," Link said, stuffing the fairy unceremoniously into his tunic pocket. The fairy made no attempt to escape. It remained as docile and oblivious as it had been before.

"Well, we better wait for our friends' return at the base of the tower so we can head back to the cave," Double D said.

They sat back at their old spots, and looked around.

"Strange," Link mused, "they should be here by now. What's taking them?"


End file.
